Les fugueurs
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Gabriel fuit le paradis, ses frères à ses trousses. Il décide de se cacher parmi les humains et rencontre un petit garçon à l'aura intrigante. Archange et humain peuvent-ils avoir des points communs ? Sabriel


Petit texte sur Gabriel et Sam. Essentiellement pré-slash !

Bonne lecture !

.

Les fugueurs

.

Gabriel volait à tire d'ailes, toute sa grâce tendue par l'effort. Derrière lui, Michael et Raphael étaient à sa poursuite, secondés par tout un chœur de Trônes. Gabriel battit de ses trois paires d'ailes et accéléra encore.

Les Trônes fatiguaient déjà et abandonnaient les uns après les autres, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour ses deux frères aînés. Ailes déployées, ils arrivaient à suivre son rythme sans grand effort et gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Seulement, Gabriel leurs réservait une surprise, de taille.

Ses ailes avaient toujours été plus effilées que celles de ses frères aînés, le portant plus difficilement, elles étaient également moins grandes, plus petites que celles de certains de ses frères cadets. Un comble pour l'un des quatre premiers Archanges ! Sans parler de la taille de sa grâce, elle aussi assez peu impressionnante. Il faisait étoile à neutrons à coté de ses soleils géants de frères ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais espéré gagner un concours de vitesse avant et ses frères devaient être persuadés qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas différer d'hier.

Mais ça c'était avant. Avant quoi ? Avant de comprendre, comprendre que ce qui fonctionnait avec les larges ailes de Michael ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec les siennes plus fines. Comprendre qu'il devait faire à sa façon, et non comme tous les autres.

Penser ainsi au paradis était déjà presque un crime. De la nouveauté ? Du changement ? On frôlait le blasphème ! Sauf que ça faisait des décennies que Gabriel piétinait allègrement la notion de blasphème.

Michael et Raphael étaient tout proche maintenant, c'était le moment pour Gabriel de vérifier ses théories et de créer la surprise - ou de se rétamer en beauté.

Il superposa ses trois paires d'ailes en une seule et piqua violemment sous les nuages, vers la terre. Ses deux frères eurent un léger temps de latence, toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec la nouveauté, mais le suivirent. Passée la barrière dimensionnelle de nuage, les deux Archanges cherchèrent des yeux leur jeune frère et comprirent en le voyant plus loin que prévu que quelque chose allait de travers.

Devant eux, Gabriel avait atteint une vitesse au moins égale à la leur, ce qui en soi était déjà exceptionnel, mais en plus il continuait d'accélérer, sans aucune difficulté apparente. C'était impossible, Gabriel n'avait jamais été très doué pour le vol...

Et pourtant, rendu ivre par son exploit, celui-ci cabriolait en l'air, enchainait loopings et vrilles, profitant même de ses acrobaties aériennes pour aller toujours plus vite, avec une dextérité digne des plus habiles voltigeurs. À ses trousses, Michael et Raphael commençaient à douter de pouvoir rattraper leur frère, la distance augmentant de plus en plus rapidement entre eux et le fugueur.

Fendant l'espace de toute sa nouvelle vitesse, Gabriel se décida à franchir le temps. D'un coup d'ailes, il se retrouva deux milles ans plus tard, puis cinq cents ans plus tôt, il traversa l'époque de Ramsès, les débuts de l'homo sapiens, aperçut Christophe Colomb et Gengis Khan, il retourna au tout début de la vie sur terre puis alla à la toute fin de la planète. Il fila telle une comète, changeant d'époque et de lieu toutes les secondes, puis tous les dixièmes de seconde, restant toujours sur Terre pour éviter des mesures plus radicales de la part de Michael, pour forcer celui-ci à brider sa puissance. Raphael avait lâché l'affaire, épuisé, mais le Messager pouvait encore sentir le Premier derrière lui, sa grâce résonnant d'une volonté presque désespérée proprement déstabilisante de la part du plus puissant et du plus assuré des Archanges.

Seulement Gabriel avait fait son choix et rien ne le ferait renoncer.

La fatigue commençant à montrer le bout de son nez, Gabriel s'arrêta brusquement au temps des croisades et récupéra un vaisseau quelconque, le premier assez mourant pour lui donner son accord sans tergiverser. Il n'était ni Michael, ni Lucifer, ni Raphael. Sa grâce à lui pouvait s'insérer dans n'importe quel corps. Après tout, elle était bien moins grande, moins imposante, par conséquent, elle était aussi moins nocive pour l'humanité. Il en venait presque à croire, entre sa vitesse et sa facilité à investir les humains, que tout avait été prévu dès le début pour qu'il puisse fuir. Avec Lui, on n'était jamais sûr... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions métaphysiques ou philosophiques, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire !

Un croisé à l'agonie accepta de lui laisser son corps dans un râle fanatique et Gabriel l'investit aussitôt. Michael eut le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne change de nouveau d'époque et de lieu. Son frère avait presque totalement rattrapé son retard, il lui fallait se planquer. A l'époque où il venait d'arriver, l'humanité comptait un peu moins de sept milliards d'individus. Parfait pour se cacher ! Donc pas la solution qu'il allait utiliser, trop facile, trop prévisible, pas assez novateur.

Gabriel repéra un jeune garçon à l'air un peu perdu, qui puait le démon mais aussi l'argent, l'eau bénite et le sel, entre huit et dix-huit ans - bon, il n'était pas encore un expert de la race ! - et qui observait avec envie une famille dont les enfants jouaient avec le chien. Coup de chance ! Gabriel se concentra, content d'avoir pris la peine de se renseigner et de s'entraîner à la métamorphose, et transforma son corps de croisé en chien blond. Il alla aussitôt renifler le jeune garçon, noyant sa grâce dans son aura entre le démoniaque nauséabond et le "sacré" bon marché.

Le petit le regarda avec émerveillement, sans oser le toucher, et Gabriel dut plaquer sa tête contre sa main pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sa grâce se recroquevilla en lui hâtivement et l'Archange apprécia à sa juste valeur cette douleur qui annonçait sa sortie des radars de Michael. Celui-ci débarqua peu après, épuisé et furieux, regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche de son jeune frère rebelle pendant que Gabriel se faisait tranquillement caresser juste sous son nez. D'un coup d'ailes énervé, Michael s'envola chercher son cadet plus loin dans le temps et l'espace.

J'ai réussi, réalisa Gabriel dans un état de stupeur béate. J'ai réussi à semer mon frère et à fuir le paradis !

C'était d'autant plus incroyable que le début de son plan s'était affreusement mal passé suite à une coïncidence malheureuse. Raphael avait débarqué dans son coin du paradis alors qu'il venait de laisser son message d'adieu : un arc de lumière scintillant dévoilant les raisons de son départ. Voilà pourquoi il s'était retrouvé poursuivi par ses frères depuis le fin fond du paradis au lieu de voir l'alerte se déclencher seulement au moment où il passait les nuages. A cause de ça il avait bien failli ruiner ses chances. Heureusement que Michael était toujours très occupé et qu'il avait donc mis un moment à réagir ! Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, il avait réussi. Il était libre !

C'était... Vertigineux.

Toute la palette de possibilités qui s'offrait maintenant à lui, lui donnait le tournis. Plus de règles, de devoirs, d'obligations, de remontrances, de comparaisons menaçantes entre son comportement et celui de Lucifer. Il pouvait tout faire. TOUT !

Il était libre.

Et paralysé de trouille...

Trop de choix, trop d'envies, trop de portes ouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à être franchies.

Que faire ? Qu'être ?

Une grattouille bien placée derrière l'oreille et Gabriel reprit conscience de son environnement.

Le petit garçon lui parlait en le caressant. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Bah, de toute façon il valait mieux pour lui ne pas bouger et se planquer quelques jours, par précaution. Il arrivait parfois à Michael d'avoir des éclairs de génies ! Il pouvait se permettre trois-quatre jours hors de sa ligne temporelle sans risquer la destruction, de lui ou de l'époque qu'il squattait.

Il lécha la main de l'humain et se colla contre ses jambes.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda le garçon émerveillé.

Gabriel aboya en se retenant de rouler des yeux. Le garçon se jeta à genoux devant lui et l'entoura de ses bras. C'était si facile que ça de faire plaisir aux humains ? C'était bon à savoir...

Le petit se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, l'Archange à la langue et aux oreilles pendantes sur les talons. Celui-ci s'attendait à retrouver les parents de l'enfant à l'extérieur, mais non. Étrange. Pourtant, Gabriel avait suffisamment observé les humains - c'était il y a trois millénaires mais quand même ! - pour savoir que généralement les parents n'étaient pas bien loin de leur progéniture, surtout si jeune. Peut-être l'attendaient-ils chez lui ? C'était envisageable. Gabriel accompagna donc le garçon, veillant à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à celui qui le cachait du paradis.

Ils arrivèrent devant un motel à moitié moisi qui devait surtout faire des tarifs à l'heure. Gabriel regarda l'habitation avec effarement. Il était bien loin son paradis...

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air mais c'est confortable, lâcha le garçon avec un sourire tremblant.

Peu convaincu, Gabriel avança quand même à l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était pire. Encore que, les champignons avaient l'air d'apprécier le plafond... Gabriel commençait à craindre pour ses coussinets. Pourtant, il resta quand même avec le jeune humain jusqu'à la nuit. La chambre empestait le démon, ce qui lui permit de confiner sa grâce au fond de son vaisseau.

Une fois le petit endormi, il reprit forme humaine.

\- Kiddo, je vais te laisser, lui murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Mais tu m'as bien rendu service alors c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

Gabriel posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant et se mit en tête d'assainir le petit corps de l'influence démoniaque qui sommeillait en lui. Il lava, rinça et essora l'âme du petit avec douceur et soin, mais à son grand étonnement, une part de démon restait fermement ancrée en lui. Gabriel plongea dans la mémoire du garçon, à la recherche d'une explication.

Il la trouva, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses. Le petit s'appelait Sam Winchester. Sa mère était décédée, son père chassait les démons et les créatures maléfiques pendant que son frère, tantôt veillait sur lui, tantôt suivait leur père à la chasse. Et il y avait du sang de démon mêlé au sien.

Gabriel étudia le problème sous tous les angles, fit quelques essais et dut finalement se résoudre à ne rien faire. Le soigner du démon n'était pas dans ses cordes, ou plutôt si, mais le petit ne survivrait pas longtemps à cette perte. C'était triste à dire, mais le sang de démon était la seule chose qui garantissait son équilibre mental et physique dans sa vie de fou.

Le Messager Divin caressa les cheveux du petit avec affection. C'était vraiment dommage.

\- Dean, murmura le petit dans son sommeil en se tournant vers Gabriel, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Le cadet des archanges sourit à son tour, tristement. Adorer son frère et vouloir le fuir. Avoir un père lointain et pourtant directif. Vouloir autre chose, une autre vie. Être surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. Il connaissait tout ça. Tout comme la fuite.

Gabriel soupira avec douceur, il s'était piégé tout seul. Il savait qu'il allait rester avec le petit bout maintenant, au moins pour le protéger un peu, jusqu'à ce que cette époque le rejette. Il reprit sa forme canine et se coucha près du jeune garçon pour le reste de la nuit. Il allait veiller.

000

Sam eut l'agréable surprise en se réveillant le lendemain matin de voir que son chien était toujours là. Il avait aussi étonnamment bien dormi, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans ses souvenirs. De plus, il se sentait apaisé, la rage bouillant habituellement au fond de son ventre ayant disparue.

C'était la preuve, il avait eu raison de partir.

\- Je crois que je vais vivre ici pour toujours, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Son chien le regarda la tête penchée, l'air perplexe. Sam éclata de rire en le caressant. Puis son ventre grogna et le sourire devint une grimace. Il se leva, se changea et ouvrit la porte du petit frigo. Deux sandwichs en triangle se battaient en duel. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec ça, surtout s'il devait en plus nourrir le chien. Et il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne ! C'était son chien !

\- Va falloir que je te trouve un nom, remarqua Sam à voix haute avec un air pensif. Que dirais-tu de... Buddy ?

Le chien gronda en réponse.

\- Pourquoi pas Lucky ?

Nouveau grondement encore plus menaçant. Sam se creusa la tête à la recherche d'un nom convenable quand une pensée venue de nulle part le traversa.

\- Gabriel ?

Ledit Gabriel aboya son accord. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand on pouvait faire simple ?

\- Mais c'est pas un nom de chien ça, soupira Sam.

Gabriel vint lui lécher la main pour lui prouver que si. Sam céda de bon cœur et sortit les deux sandwichs du frigo. Il en mangea un et donna le second à Gabriel qui semblait rechigner. Pour un premier repas terrestre, il aurait pu avoir mieux...

Sam sortit ensuite son porte-monnaie pour compter sa monnaie et grimaça devant son maigre trésor. Il avait fallu que la seule occasion de s'enfuir arrive alors que leur père était absent depuis déjà une semaine. Sam n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser son frère sans rien et n'avait volé qu'une petite partie de l'argent. Ça avait tout juste suffi à lui payer une semaine de motel et des encas, désormais avalés. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se renflouer mais, pour l'instant, son chien pignait devant lui, semblant vouloir aller au parc pour jouer. Sam se sentait incapable de lui résister, d'autant plus que la matinée s'annonçait magnifique.

Il retourna donc au parc avec Gabriel à ses côtés. Par un coup de chance extraordinaire, il trouva un billet de cent dollars sur le chemin, le soulageant de ses inquiétudes pour les jours à venir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Lucky ?

Gabriel grogna et poussa du museau les jambes de Sam. Celui-ci rit devant sa réaction. Gabriel fit de gros efforts ce jour-là pour rapporter le bâton et se comporter en vrai chien. C'était plus compliqué et fatiguant qu'il n'y paraissait... Il allait finir par regretter d'avoir pris cette forme si ça continuait.

Une petite apparition de Michael qui venait scanner tous les humains du pays le fit revenir sur ses préjugés. C'était pas si mal d'être un chien finalement !

La journée se passa sans encombre jusqu'au soir. Gabriel attendit que Sam soit profondément endormi - une patte bien placée aidant - pour reprendre forme humaine. Il posa sa main sur le front du petit et reprit son opération "je lave plus blanc que blanc". Connaissant désormais la cause de son impureté, Gabriel se contenta de le purifier et de poser quelques barrières sur son sang pour réduire la contamination. Il trouvait déjà étonnant que le petit soit si peu atteint malgré tout le temps passé avec cette horreur en lui. C'était sûrement dû à toute l'eau bénite et l'argent qu'il côtoyait. Ce gosse vivait grâce à un déséquilibre permanent qui le maintenait par miracle sur le mince fil de la raison.

Gabriel s'attaqua ensuite à la chambre. Les draps retrouvèrent un peu de fraîcheur, les moisissures durent se trouver un nouvel Eldorado et les habitants à multiples pattes furent déménagés manu militari ! On était encore loin de la casa romana quand il eut fini mais c'était déjà plus acceptable pour un jeune enfant.

Comme la veille, l'Archange reprit sa forme canine et s'allongea contre le plus jeune pour le veiller.

Le lendemain fut une nouvelle journée de joie pour les deux fugueurs. Gabriel se débrouilla pour faire apparaître un nouveau billet - ce n'est pas comme si ça lui était difficile - et "convainquit" le marchand de glace d'offrir un de ses délices à Sam, celui-ci ne voulant pas gaspiller inutilement sa bonne fortune. Un monstre mangeur d'enfants qui faisait ses repérages fut envoyé au diable vauvert par un Archange en grande forme et un pervers adepte des jeunes enfants découvrit la désagréable sensation d'être le casse-croûte de fourmis rouges voraces.

Sam ne vécut rien de mal, mangea à sa faim et eut un immense sourire aux lèvres toute la journée, à la grande fierté de Gabriel.

Il appréciait vraiment ce gosse. Il reconnaissait cette envie de rébellion envers un père jamais présent. Rébellion mais aussi tristesse. Il retrouvait aussi ses frères dans les souvenirs qu'avait Sam de Dean. Il retrouvait les mêmes sentiments ambigus d'affection et de rejet. Michael et Raph' étaient deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond mais il les aimait, tout comme son père. Tout comme Sam adorait son aîné tout en détestant son attitude. Tout comme il repoussait son père en espérant un jour avoir de l'attention.

Ce soir, Sam s'endormit tout seul comme une masse, épuisé par cette folle journée, sous le regard bienveillant de l'archange qui vérifia quand même que tout allait bien, par précaution. En enlevant sa main de son front, Gabriel se dit qu'il allait peut-être faire venir une fête foraine le lendemain. Quoi que ce soit, ça tournait en rond dans la tête de Sam. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué à arranger...

En prenant la direction du parc le jour suivant, Sam eut donc l'extrême bonne surprise de voir le sommet des manèges d'une fête foraine dépasser des arbres au loin. Il s'y précipita avec joie, Gabriel content de son petit effet derrière lui.

Les forains eurent un air un peu hébété durant les premières heures, semblant se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient ici mais Gabriel faisait confiance au cerveau humain pour régler les détails. Pourquoi se donner la peine d'inventer de faux souvenirs quand les singes faisaient ça très bien tout seuls ?

De fait, dès la fin de la matinée, tout était animé comme de juste et personne, ni les habitants de la ville ni les forains ne semblèrent particulièrement inquiets ou surpris de la situation. Les humains étaient incroyables...

Sam eut bien évidemment droit à des tours gratuits et fit un carton dans les attrape-peluches. Il n'eut par contre besoin d'aucune aide pour ruiner le stand de tir. Gabriel découvrit la barbe-à-papa - ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment un chien ou qu'il digérait les aliments - et tomba amoureux du sucre. Il regarda drôlement Sam quand celui-ci accrocha un bandana-collier à son cou avec un pendentif en forme de chapeau de cowboy. Il avait une tête de chien de salon franchement ? Il pigna quand la saucisse que lui donna le petit se révéla contenir plus de sel que de saucisse et but avec soulagement à la gourde qu'il lui tendit d'un air désolé. En dehors de ça, ce fut une journée exceptionnelle ! Et Sam ne se départit presque jamais de son sourire, la seule exception ayant été la brève tentative d'un clown de l'approcher, mais Gabriel se débrouilla pour l'éloigner avant le drame. Tout le reste avait été parfait !

Curieux, Gabriel regarda dans l'esprit de Sam sur le chemin du retour, à la recherche de la prochaine chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Il y vit un match de baseball. Il n'était plus à ça près... Entre deux éclats de rire fabuleux et un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, Sam se prit dans la figure une pochette en papier. Contenant deux places pour un match le lendemain. Gabriel n'avait déplacé personne cette fois, il avait juste chipé le nécessaire.

Le soir, Sam s'endormit à nouveau comme une sacoche sous les yeux attendris de Gabriel. Comment Luci arrivait à détester les êtres humains ? Lui les trouvait adorables, surprenants, vivants... Michael voyait en eux des enfants mal éduqués et Raphael un nid à problèmes, lui était juste admiratif de leur inventivité. Ils avaient leurs défauts, leurs brebis égarées et leurs moutons noirs, mais les anges n'étaient pas parfaits non plus. Lucifer et Gadreel étaient de bons exemples d'anges ayant mal tournés mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Sam trembla dans son sommeil et Gabriel déplaça d'une pensée le drap sur son corps endormi. Il fit ensuite apparaître un miroir sur pied devant lui et grimaça en se voyant. Il était temps pour lui de se faire une nouvelle tête, surtout que celle-là ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout... On aurait dit un taureau humanoïde qui aurait fait un passage dans un hachoir à viande. Il n'avait vraiment pas pris le plus frais, ni le plus beau des croisés.

Par principe et par facilité, il commença par tout inverser. Il avait les yeux bleu océan ? Maintenant ils étaient brun clair ! Une peau foncée ? Elle s'éclaircit comme s'il se décolorait au lavage. Ses cheveux raccourcirent et devinrent blonds, sa taille diminua, sa gueule cassée se répara, sa masse musculaire fondit et ses cordes vocales s'affinèrent. Une fois son corps totalement remanié, il s'attaqua aux détails pour rendre l'ensemble plus harmonieux.

Il regarda le résultat final d'un œil critique. C'était mieux ! Beaucoup mieux ! Il avait une apparence passe-partout qui convenait parfaitement à sa nouvelle clandestinité !

Clic, fit dans son dos le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on arme.

Gabriel se retourna lentement et découvrit un Sam tout tremblant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés mais déterminés, une arme à feu trop grande et trop lourde pour lui entre les mains.

\- T'es quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Gabriel soupira, énervé contre lui-même.

\- Trop de chance ? interrogea-t-il en s'en voulant de s'être fait repérer si facilement.

Les humains étaient crédules mais il avait dû pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Il n'avait jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure.

\- Je sais tirer ! prévint Sam en voyant que l'être surnaturel n'était absolument pas inquiet.

\- Je suis au courant kiddo, mais ce n'est pas un bout de métal qui va me tuer, expliqua gentiment l'archange en restant tout de même éloigné pour rassurer le petit.

\- Mais ça te fera mal ! Tu ne réagis pas au sel, à l'argent ou à l'eau bénite. Tu es quoi ?

De l'eau bénite ? Ça expliquait pourquoi l'eau avait été si bonne. L'argent devait se trouver dans le collier et le sel... Sans commentaire. Le gamin était vraiment futé.

\- Réponds, insista Sam, ses mains tremblant sous le poids de l'arme portée à bout de bras et de la peur.

\- A ton avis kiddo ?

\- Tu as changé d'apparence donc tu es forcément un monstre!

\- C'est cruel ce que tu me dis là, soupira Gabriel, faussement meurtri.

\- Les loups-garous craignent l'argent...

\- Tu connais tes leçons kiddo ! Et si tu posais ton arme ? Je t'assure que ton joujou ne me fera même pas l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique.

\- Tu es un démon ?

\- Eau bénite kiddo, même si certains s'en accommodent très bien au bout d'un temps... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas baisser ton arme ?

Sam resta figé, toujours dans la même position inconfortable, à moitié allongé sur le côté, à moitié assis. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel en priant Père de l'aider et transforma le revolver en tablette de chocolat avant de s'approcher calmement de l'enfant, qui s'attendait visiblement à être torturé ou tué.

Tranquillement, l'Archange prit la tablette et cassa deux morceaux de chocolat. Il en tendit un à Sam, qui recula comme si le carré allait lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Dis-toi que si je voulais vraiment te faire du mal kiddo, je n'aurais qu'à t'endormir comme je l'ai fait les premières nuits, s'agaça Gabriel.

\- Tu pourrais être un sadique qui veut me voir souffrir, répliqua Sam en regardant avec méfiance le chocolat.

\- Raison de plus ! Tu discuterais les ordres d'un sadique toi ?

Sam se renfrogna et prit finalement le chocolat pour le croquer du bout des lèvres pendant que Gabriel s'enfilait la moitié de la tablette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien Kiddo. Au départ tu m'as juste servi de couverture, expliqua presque honnêtement Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour ébouriffer Sam. Mon frère était à ma recherche et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que je me déguise en gentil toutou.

\- Tu mens ! Tu dis ça pour me mettre en confiance. Je sais que tu lis dans les pensées, annonça fièrement Sam, content de prendre à défaut son interlocuteur.

\- Je peux même faire plus que lire dans les pensées, tu as remarqué ? sourit Gabriel avec malice.

\- Tu as manipulé le marchand de glaces !

\- Exact kiddo ! Et un carré de chocolat pour le petit génie ! La question à mille tablettes maintenant : pourquoi est-ce que je ne te manipule pas en ce moment ? Ça me serait pourtant très facile...

\- Parce que... Tu es un psychopathe ? proposa Sam avec lenteur.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua Gabriel. J'ai une tête de psychopathe peut-être ?

\- ...

\- Tu deviens vexant tu sais, siffla l'Archange en boudant.

\- C'est à cause tes cheveux, ils sont trop courts, expliqua Sam avec un air coupable sur le visage. Et puis ta voix est bizarre aussi...

Gabriel claqua de la langue avec exaspération et modula sa voix tandis que ses cheveux gagnaient une paire de centimètres.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Peut-être le nez...

\- T'es vache, c'est pas agréable à modifier ça, râla Gabriel d'une voix nasillarde pendant que son nez se brisait et se reconstruisait.

Sam grimaça en entendant l'affreux craquement mais ne détourna pas les yeux pendant la transformation. Il regarda Gabriel avec un sérieux désarmant et tendit une main curieuse pour lui toucher le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu es ? interrogea Sam en caressant la joue et le nez d'un archange docile.

\- Parce que je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec mes frères. Je ne veux vraiment pas rentrer.

\- Ah ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais qu'un frère ! triompha Sam en s'écartant brusquement pour le pointer du doigt avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir trouvé une incohérence dans son discours.

\- Je t'ai dit que je fuyais un frère au moment où je t'ai vu, rectifia Gabriel avec un sourire malicieux. Dans les faits, j'en ai toute une tripotée ! Et crois-moi, bientôt je vais tous les avoir aux trousses...

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Tu es bien curieux kiddo, fit remarquer Gabriel en éclatant de rire, content de voir que le petit n'avait plus peur de lui.

\- Toi tu connais tout de moi, se justifia Sam en faisant la moue.

\- Et c'est très bien ainsi ! Bon, maintenant que tu sais pour moi, tu veux faire quoi demain ? En dehors du match j'entends !

\- Tes pouvoirs vont jusqu'où ? demanda le jeune chasseur avec méfiance.

\- Tu n'as qu'à considérer que je suis un gentil génie qui accorde trois vœux aux enfants sages, s'amusa Gabriel dont l'affection pour le petit ne faisait que grandir avec le temps.

\- J'imagine que les milles vœux ça ne fonctionne pas, bouda Sam.

\- Exact, mais pour le reste je n'ai vraiment et absolument aucune limite. Ressusciter les morts, te faire roi du monde - pour la journée uniquement ! - ou encore te faire découvrir Mars, je peux faire tout ça !

\- C'est pas une blague ? demanda le plus jeune en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Du tout !

\- Alors... Alors je veux que... Que...

Sam fut incapable de finir sa phrase, la gorge soudainement étouffée par l'émotion, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Gabriel prit le plus jeune dans ses genoux et regarda directement dans son esprit. Un sourire triste brouilla son visage tout neuf. Lentement, il endormit Sam en le berçant tout contre lui. Avec douceur, il infiltra ses rêves et réalisa ses vœux ou plutôt, son vœu. Une jolie maison blanche, un petit chien appelé Tobby, une maman qui préparait une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle, un frère qui jouait avec lui dans le jardin, un papa qui les couvait d'un regard tendre. C'était un joli rêve, brillant et doux. Un rêve qui brisa le cœur de Gabriel alors qu'il allongeait Sam, le purifiait une toute dernière fois et le recouvrait du drap. D'un geste, il fit apparaître un chien, un labrador blond qui alla se coucher à ses côtés. D'un autre geste, il effaça toute trace de son passage, jusqu'aux billets miraculeux, aux peluches gagnées plus ou moins honnêtement, aux souvenirs joyeux...

À son réveil, le petit ne se rappellera plus de lui, plus du tout. Ça valait mieux pour leur sécurité à tous les deux.

Gabriel caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Sam avant de retourner dans son époque, sa présence commençant à troubler cette temporalité. Il se disait qu'il allait peut-être devenir un dieu et faire une partie du boulot que son Père ne faisait plus. Il pourra diriger les humains sur une meilleure voix et s'arranger pour que Sam n'ait jamais cette vie-là. Ça ne devait pas être si dur que ça de jouer les bergers d'humains !

Comme dernier cadeau, il implanta dans l'esprit de Dean la localisation du motel et le réveilla. Le bonhomme n'était pas fait pour être seul...

Quand Sam s'éveilla le lendemain, barbouillé, des larmes aux yeux sans comprendre pourquoi, son frère l'attendait déjà l'air sévère sur une chaise. Sam avait comme un énorme creux au niveau du cœur mais était incapable de l'expliquer, alors il pleurait. Dean finit par venir le consoler...

000

Des millénaires ou des années plus tard, Sam comatait dans le canapé, affalé sur le corps d'un petit Archange blond à l'humour douteux. Depuis le salon, Sam pouvait voir son frère en train de râler en s'échinant à faire une tarte aux pommes. Castiel regardait Dean et les deux autres habitants avec bienveillance depuis le coin bibliothèque. Et au-dessus de lui, Gabriel commentait chaque image de l'émission de télé avec un humour cynique et grivois.

Sam leva une main et baissa la tête de Gabriel pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci d'avoir exaucé mon vœu, mon petit génie, lui souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau son archange stupéfié.

Fin

Non je ne fais pas une fixette sur Gabriel en chien ! Il se trouve juste que Sam, lui, adore ces bestioles et qu'il a eu un chien durant sa fugue ! Il aurait eu un rongeur ou un piaf que j'aurais fait de Gabriel un lapin ou un canari ! Namého...


End file.
